Haine Dragonnienne
by zherden
Summary: Harold le fils du chef est rejeté par son village et destinée a être un paria. Mais une rencontre va tout bouleversé et si il était le seul a pouvoir mettre fin a des siècle de combat acharnée, va t-il accepter son destin?
1. Chapter 1

Alors oui bonjours

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas dommage hein xD

Je reviens avec la même fiction

Mais What qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu et bien c'est très simple le début ne collait pas du tout avec la suite de l'histoire que j'avais développé donc du coup et bien j'ai repris les mêmes grandes lignes et je réécris tout ^^

Je précise que c'est ma première fiction alors soyez cool avec moi et désolé des fautes je ne les vois pas toujours, même après plusieurs relecture xD.

Désolé pour ce qui avait bien kiffé le début mais ne vous inquiété pas elle est de retour

Sur ce **Bonne Lecture**

Chapitre 1

Dans un monde, où les humains et les dragons s'affrontent depuis des temps immémoriaux, il existe de nombreux village isolé sur diverse ile de l'archipel Barbaric.

Mais plus particulièrement l'ile de Beurk met en pratique en cette sombre nuit ses années de pratique guerrière. Les hommes affrontent dans leurs propres villages, entre leurs maisons et leurs rues pavés des dragons.

Cependant un peu à l'écart du village de Beurk nous pouvons voir une maison un peu plus grande que les autres d'où sort un jeune homme d'à peine âgé de 15 ans. Il porte sur lui une chemise a manche longue verte dissimulé derrière un épais manteau de fourrure sans manche, son pantalon noir et recouvert par d'épaisse bottes en fourrures elle aussi. Il sort sans se soucier des combats extérieurs, descend la colline comme si de rien était et traverse le village, il marche tranquillement les combats faisant rage tout autour de lui mais aucun dragons et aucun viking ne semble s'intéresse a lui.

Arrivé à sa destination à savoir une bâtisse de bois ou l'on eut voir une fumée noire sortir de la cheminé et des râteliers vides ou sont censé être exposé des armes. Une fois à l'intérieur un grand gaillard blond remarqua enfin la présence du nouvelle arrivant et le hélas

C'est gentils de venir donnée un coup de main Harold

Bonjours Gueulfort souffla Le dénommé Harold

Et sans un mot de plus il s'enfonça dans l'arrière-boutique et se mis à la meule pour aiguiser un tas d'arme déposé en vrac a côté.

Le jeune Harold tout en travaillant regarda a l'extérieur du bâtiment et réussit à travers une petite fenêtre observer le chaos régnant dehors.

On pouvait y voir des maisons bruler, des dragons et des viking s'affrontant au sol et surtout des boules de feu pleuvant du ciel venant s'abattre tout près de la forge

Encore un raid soupirait je à moi-même

Et oui gamin me répond Gueulfort, mais dit moi gamin comment a tu fais pour venir ici en seul morceau ? s'exclama-t-il soudent

Je sais pas répondis-je d'un ton ennuyé, personne ne fait attention à moi aussi bien les vikings que les dragons.

Bas ils ont p'tet pas besoin de cure dents dit-il en rigolant

Je lui lance un regard vide de toute émotion et continu mon travail tout en retournant à ma contemplation. En reposant mon regard vers l'extérieur je remarque qu'une maison et en feu et j'aperçois des jeunes de mon âges y courir avec des sceaux a la main :

Rustik mon méprisant cousin, passant plus de temps à se vanter sur ses muscles et de ses exploits inaccomplie ou à me tourner en ridicule qu'à faire quelque chose pour le village

Varek l'érudit de la bande il est plus imposant que dangereux du fait de ca carrure mais c'est l'un des rare viking à savoir utilise son cerveau avant ses muscles

Les jumeaux Thorson Kognedur et Kranedur aussi turbulents et stupide l'un que l'autre, déclencheurs de nombreux cataclysme qui me retombe sur le coin de la figure.

Et enfin Astrid la fille la plus belle de notre génération mais aussi celle que j'ai du mal à cerne depuis un certain événement qui remonte a bien longtemps

Nous étions autrefois de bon amis mais cela est un temps révolus aujourd'hui toute la bande passe son temps a cherché un moyen de me rabaissé ou encore à me rouer de coups, enfin pas tous et pas tout le temps. Nouveau soupir.

Le chaos faisait rage dans les rues de nombreux vikings se battait au corps à corps contre des dragons, Un homme doté d'une chevelure et d'une grande barbe rousse, bâtit comme une armoire a glasses, ce dirigea vers une tour avec deux guerriers l'accompagnant

Qu'est ce qu'on a demandant ce même homme

Des Gronks, Braguettaures, Cauchemars Monstrueux, Vipères,…

Aucune trace de Furies Nocturne l'interrompa t-il

Non aucune chef ne dit l'un des guerriers

Bien, LEVE LES TORCHERES cria l'Homme Roux

Aussitôt dit Les torchères montaires dans les cieux faisant fuir certain dragons au passage

ARMEE LES CATAPULTES ET ABATTEE MOI CES DEMONS cria le chef

Les catapulte s'amères et les blocks de pierres commencèrent à fusée sur les reptiles. Cependant les dragon reliquaires en « envoyant » leur atout le furie nocturne, sont bruit si distinctif insufflait la peur dans le cœur des vikings, certains se jetèrent au sol pour éviter un potentiel tir mortel. Ce dragon ne rate jamais sa cible et n'a encore en ce jour jamais aperçu.

Suite au bruit plusieurs boules de feu s'écrasaient sur la catapulte et sur les torchères annulant ainsi l'avantage qu'avaient pris les hommes et le donnant aux dragons.

Il faut savoir que dans ce village plusieurs facteurs influe sur comment va se dérouler votre vie. Ici on est obligé de tuer les dragons c'est une question de survie cest soit on les tues soit ils nous volent notre nourritures et on meure soit ils nous tuent en essayant de volée notre nourriture. En gros tout tourne autour des dragons.

Le problème si on peut appeler ça un problème c'est que je suis née plutôt du genre chétif . Je ressemble en rien au « standart » viking alors qu'un viking doit mesurer dans les 1m90 – 2m a l'âge adulte et être aussi muscle que le chef moi je sais déjà que je ne ferais jamais partit de ce cas de figure la en effet depuis ma naissance tout le village se fait un plaisir de me rappeler comment je suis « faible » et « inutile » entant née prématurément tous les habitants ne pensait pas que j'y survivrait mais bon voilà que la « crevette parlante » comme il disent a survécu et vit toujours.

Alors imaginé quand j'ai entendu le bruit si caractéristique j'ai abandonnée mon boulot et j'ai pris avec moi une invention que j'ai personnellement fabriquée pour cela. J'ai quitté l'atelier encore une fois en passant par la porte de devant, mais personne n'à remarquer mon départ.

Arrivée sur un petit promontoire j'appuie sur un petit bouton et la mon arbalète géante ou ma mini baliste c'est déployer toute seul. Je me tiens prêt le doigt sur la détente dès que la furie passe … CLANK, j'actionne le mécanisme et le bolas part vers ma cible.

Voilà premier chapitre de cette fiction terminé

Je vous souhaite de joyeuse fête et vous dit a la prochaine dans le chapitre 2

La bizette

Zherden


	2. Chapter 2

Alors oui Bonjours

Voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fiction et oui juste avant la reprise

Je vous retrouve en bas et bon chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le bolas s'enroula autour du dragon et celui-ci descendit en piqué vers la foret situé derrière le village.

Je sautais de jouait enfin après tant d'année à souffrir des reproche des autres, a passez pour le raté, le boulet que dis-je le paria du village, Les gens vont enfin me voir comme l'un des leurs.

Cependant le cauchemar monstrueux qui apparut derrière moi en pensa autrement j'ai juste eu le temps d'esquiver son jet de feu que je me mis à courir dans la direction inverse au dragon, poussant au passage un cri digne de tout chose sauf d'un cri viking.

Le chef n'étant pas loin releva la tête et aperçu un le jeune homme courir avec un dragon le poursuivant, il secouât la tête de gauche à droite puis confia son dragon a d'autre guerrier pour aller s'occuper du cauchemar.

Harold ce planqua derrière un des rares piliers de torchères encore debout en priant pour sa vie. Le cauchemar avança vers lui avec une lueur mauvaise brillait dans ses yeux, sa tête contourna le pilier, ouvrit sa gueule et s'apprêta à cracher mais un poing le frappa.

Le Barbu engagea au corps à corps le dragon rouge, son corps couvert d'écaille bloqua les coups du chef, le combat fit rage, jusqu'à que celui-ci décolle et s'éloigne de l'ile comme tous ses autres congénères.

Quand les dragons furent loin de l'ile le chef regarda de tous les cote pour vérifier l'état de son village et constata que les dégâts se limitait a quelque maisons détruite et des blessures superficiel, enfin son regard se posa sur Harold

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la dit-il calmement mais sur un ton autoritaire

\- Et bien voit tu … j'ai comme qui dirait … abattu un … furie nocturne. Ses dernier mots était plus souffler mais l'homme imposant situe en maintenant en face de lui les entendit

\- Voyez-vous ca dit-il, MON FILS HAROLD A ABATTU UN FURIE NOCTURNE

Tous les gens autour de nous, tout le mon me dévisage puis commençaire peut a peut a rigoler mais pas d'un rire gentil comme lors d'une blague non un rire moqueur celui qui vous démoralise et vous rappelle de mauvaise chose

\- Voyons Harold tu ne peux même pas soulever une épée ou une hache ni même manier un bolas je vois pas comment oh grand comment tu pourrais abattre un furie nocturne.

Et là le fou rire général repartit de plus belle. Le rouge me pris au joue pas par honte ni par timidité mais pars colère moi Harold Horendous Haddock III fils de Stoick la Brute chef du village de Beurk n'est connu de son village que pour être un personnage faible et inutile mais un jour ils verront que e peux faire des choses moi qui demande qu'à être comme les autres.

\- Gueulefort ramène le a la maison il a réussi à carboniser 2 maisons

\- Mais c'est …

\- Tais-toi me sermonna mon père rentre à la maison nous finirons cette discussion plus tard

Sans plus attendre je pris la direction de la maison familiale le forgeron blond sur mes talons. J'ai commencé à marcher en regardant le sol quand soudain une voix trop bien familière.

\- Bas alors comme ça l'inutile on a abattu un furie nocturne

C'était Rustick mon invivable cousin il a dû se fixer comme objectif de me faire vivre un enfer, mais pour une fois je n'ai pas le temps et ni l'envie de répondre j'ai juste envie d'être seul, je trace ma route sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand on te parle l'inutile.

Gueulefort arriva à ce moment-là et arrêta aussitôt mon cousin dans ses propos. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je savais c'est que jamais il n'oserait me toucher quand le forgeron était là.

Sans doute trop peur de se prendre un coup du forgeron et accessoirement mon mentor car oui étant un viking incapable de me battre mon père ma envoyer dès mon plus jeune âge apprendre les bases de la forge.

Arrivé chez moi je claquai la porte au nez du forgeron et je l'entendis à travers la porte me dire que mon père m'a privé de sortit comme si j'allais reste enfermé bien sagement. J'ai traversé la maison dans l'ensemble pour sortir par la porte de derrière et j'ai couru en direction du bois.

Pendant ce temps les villageois était réuni dans la grande salle sur l'ordre de Stoick. Ils étaient devant une grande table avec dessus une carte et plus précisément la carte de l'archipel.

\- Il faut trouver l'ile des dragons et la détruire

Plusieurs villageois hochèrent la tête, puis en même temps Stoick lança un couteau sur un dessin de dragon présent sur un bord de la carte

\- Bien qui vient avec moi ?

Personne ne leva la main

\- Aucun volontaire très bien ce qui reste ici devront veiller sur Harold

Et la comme par magie tout le village ou presque élevèrent leurs mains vers le gris plafond du grand hall

\- Bien c'est mieux, départ fixé dès demain matin à l'aube.

Après ces dernière paroles tous les villageois retournèrent à leurs occupations qui soit dit en passant consistaient à réparé les dégâts subit la nuit même et ce préparer au long voyage.

\- Bon bien je vais préparer mes culottes di Gueulefort

\- Non toi tu restes ici l'interrompis le chef, j'ai besoin de toi pour entrainer de nouvelle recrue

\- Oui bien sûr et tu lasse le p'tit a la forges avec du métal en fusion et des arme tranchantes, je ne vois pas ce qui dérange.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce que je dois en faire je vais quand même l'enfermer, il arrive toujours a sortir

\- T'a cas le mettre à l'entrainement dragon, il rêve que de ca

\- Mais il va se faire tuer, il est si … diffèrent

\- Alors ça tu n'en sais rien ça se trouve il va nous surprendre.

Plus loin, dans la foret un jeune homme chercha désespérément sa prise, après une heure de recherche il abandonna et frappa rageusement dans une branche.

\- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi les autres perdent des objets sans valeurs ou de petites tailles mais moi non je perds un dragon … Aie

La branche étant revenue à sa place d'origine, frappa la tête du jeune homme. Cependant le choc avait un côté positif, Harold remarqua que l'arbre n'était plus droit, il était fendu à la basse du tronc ce qui le fit penche sur le cote de plus on pouvait y voir le sol défoncé indiquant une piste.

Oubliant la douleur, sa curiosité retrouvé il suivait sa nouvelle piste qui déboucha sur une forme noire recroquevillée en boule entouré par des cordes ….

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus

Alors petite précision je vais essayer j'ai bien dit essayer de sortir un chapitre toute les deux semaines voir toute les semaines si le courage m'en prend et si ai le temps (donc vous fiez plus à la première option xD)

Bon bas je vous dit a la prochaine

La biz

Zherden


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo**

 **Je sort le 3e chapitre de ma fiction**

 **jai pas grand chose a dire alors ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et a la prochaine**

 **la biz**

 **Zherden**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Au milieu de foret située derrière Beurk dans un des nombreux gouffres de l'ile, un des endroits des plus reculé on pouvait y trouvé un jeune garçon observant un dragon. Le dragon d'une couleur noir ou plus connu sous le terrible nom de furie nocturne était de taille plutôt petite d'environ 1m60, il possède des ailes longues et fines d'une envergure d'environ 2m et le plus surprenant c'est l'absence de corne ou de pique le dragon ne possède aucune caractéristique l'empêchant de se mouvoir ce dragon est bâtit pour la vitesse.

Ce dernier debout sur c'est quatre pattes se trouve au milieu de la clairière. Il fixe sans discontinuer le ciel quand soudain il décide de tendre ses ailes à leur maximum, il prend appui pus s'élance vers les cieux … mais il se prend la paroi rocheuse du gouffre, et ce n'est pas son premier essai. Le furie a essayer plusieurs fois de sortir en vain il a fini par revenir à son point de départ.

Cela fut une aubaine pour le jeune homme brun qui en profita pour faire une multitude de dessin de la créature, dans son petit carnet rouge qu'il avait toujours à portée de main.

Pourquoi tu ne t'envole pas ? Fut la seul question d'Harold

Cependant un seul détail n'apparaissait pas sur ses dessin la queue du dragon était incomplète. Harold bougea légèrement et un petit caillou tomba dans le gouffre. L'écho produit par l'objet en plus des sens aiguisés du dragon fit de la cachette d'Harold une position comprise. Celui-ci pris de panique fui en direction du village.

Sur la colline de Beurk dans la maison du chef, Stoik ravivait le feu. Harold rentra par la porte arrière et commença à monter les escaliers.

\- Harold il faut qu'on parle. Son intonation ne laissait pas le choix au fils du chef

Il s'arrêta

\- Oui papa. Sa voix tremblait.

\- Ton vœux est exaucé entrainement dragon demain matin.

\- mais …

\- pas de mais demain matin.

-hum heu justement … je voulais te … je voulais savoir si …

Sa voix étant trop faible son père l'interrompit

\- tu seras sous la surveillance de Gueulefort pendant que nous serons absents

\- Tu pars ?

\- Oui nous allons en finir avec ces démons, puis nous rentrerons victorieux

\- Ah est bien bon voyage je suppose souffla-t-il

Son père pris le sac situé à ses pieds puis s'avança vers la porte, puis une fois sur le palier il se retourna

\- J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur cette fois et que je n'aurais pas de mauvais retour …

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Harold partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le Brun avait les yeux humide, entendant la porte d'entrée se fermé il laissa ses émotions parler, tous les sentiments qu'il retenait enfouis en lui sortir. Il pleurait là assis contre sa porte il s'était laissée tomber les genoux recroqueviller contre son torse, ses mains sur ses yeux. Il pleurait ses souffrances, sa douleur tout ce qu'il a subit depuis ses 10 dernières années tout cela sortit encore.

On ma toujours traité comme un pariât, l'enfant qu'on a peur d'approcher afin d'éviter la fureur des dieux et cela depuis ma naissance. Ma mère ma mise au monde, au péril de sa vie. La plupart du village ma rejeter la faute, évidemment étant petit jetait déjà mis à l' écart mais je n'en avais pas encore conscience mais en grandissant c'était de plus en plus flagrant. Ensuite il y a eu les coups, pas directement mais plus en fourbe, j'ai toujours pensé qu'en grandissant cela arriverais mais nan c'est toujours d'actualité. Mon père n'a toujours pas remarqué les nombreuses blessures qui me recouvrent, en 10 ans il n'a toujours pas vu, les soirs ou je rentre clopinant, les nombreuses coupures, certes non mortel mais en grands nombres, il ne m'adresse jamais la parole sauf pour me crier dessus.

Le Chef du village ne croit pas en moi, mon propre père ne croit pas en moi. Les larmes continuaient de couler. Dans un sanglot Harold prononça une phrase : «Mon père, le village et les dieux mon abandonnée ».puis il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin les vikings était réunis au port de l'ile, ils embarquent après avoir dit au revoir a à leur famille. Les bateaux partirent en laissant très peu de résident sur l'ile.

Les jeunes avaient leur première séance d'entrainement dragon, ils arrivèrent excité comme des puces. Ils retrouvèrent Gueulfot qui était chargée de leur enseignée l'art de tuer les dragons. Tous était présent et tous espérait ressortir de l'entrainement avec des blessures plus ou moins grave pour montrer à leur parent leur effort.

Tous étaient présents sauf Harold.

\- et voilà l'inutile n'a même pas denier venir nous faire l'honneur de sa présence.

\- Tais-toi Rustik le réprimanda Astrid, il arrive

Harold arriva en trainant des pieds, les yeux encore rouge de la veille mais aussi avec des cerne plus importante sous les yeux.

\- Ben alors on a mal dormit fanfaronna Rustik

Il reçut un coup de crochet en fer sur son casque qui le calma aussitôt

\- bien tout le monde est la commençons, Aujourd'hui vous êtes ici pour apprendre comment on tue un dragon, vous allez découvrir les secret des anciennes générations et tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur notre histoire…

\- On s'en fout Gueulfort répondit Rustik, nous ont veut tuer des dragons pas discuter

Gueulfort activa le levier à côté de lui

\- Très bien

La porte s'ouvrit laissant un Gronke sortir dans l'arène, il sortit observa l'intérieur de l'arène puis fonça droit sur le groupe de Jeune...

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas a laissez un petit commentaire si l'envie vous prend._


End file.
